La canción de los amores perdidos
by Lucy Saotome
Summary: Este fanfic es una contra cara al capítulo “El Hilo Mágico de Shampoo”, donde Ranma caía hechizado por Shampoo e iba a casarse con ella, pues bien, esta vez es Akane quien cae embrujada a raíz de una extraña canción. 2000.


**LA CANCIÓN DE LOS AMORES PERDIDOS**

Introducción  
Este fanfic es una contra cara al capítulo "El Hilo Mágico de Shampoo",  
donde Ranma caía hechizado por Shampoo e iba a casarse con ella,  
pues bien, esta vez es Akane quien cae embrujada a raíz de una  
extraña canción. 2000.

---

Ding Dong Ding Dang. El reloj de la escuela anunciaba las 12:30 del mediodía, hora de ir a almorzar.

-¡Que bien- exclamó Ranma –¡Con el hambre que tengo comería hasta cualquier cosa preparada por Akane!- y rápidamente abrió su maleta y sacó un portacomidas cuidadosamente envuelto.

-¿Dijiste algo Ranma?- preguntó Akane –me pareció haberte escuchado llamarme...-

-Nnnoo, no Akane... je je je- respondió Ranma tratando de evitarla –Simplemente decía que este almuerzo que hizo Kasumi está delicioso… je je je-

-Ahhh, ya veo...- respondió irónicamente Akane y sacó del morral su almuerzo, entonces tomó parte de el y lo sirvió en el plato de Ranma, quien comía ávidamente y le dijo con el mismo tono de voz –Veo que tienes mucha hambre, ¡cómete este guiso que preparé!-

Apenas Ranma la escuchó se detuvo, la miró con cara de pocos amigos y apartó el plato –Creo que ya no quiero más- dijo desganado –Mejor cómete el guiso tu Akane, para que no se vaya a desperdiciar-

Akane lo miró disgustada y le dio la espalda, probó un poco del guiso y –Ahhhhh... ¡guacala!... ¡que mal sabe!... ¡puajjj!—exclamó mientras arrugaba la cara y su rostro cambiaba de colores

Ranma al verla no pudo contener la risa y exclamó –¡Me alegra que los reconozcas!... ja ja ja... ¡ojalá algún día aprendas a cocinar!-

-¡Ranma Saotome!- gritaba una voz desesperadamente, -He venido a retarte, ¡hoy seré yo quien triunfe!- y al llegar a la puerta del salón remató –¡Liberaré a Akane Tendo y a la chica de cabellos de fuego de ti!-

-Hmmmm... Kuno, justo lo que me faltaba a la hora del almuerzodijo desalentado Ranma apoyando perezosamente la cara sobre su puesto.

Kuno tomando posición de guardia con su espada de bambú volvió a retarlo –¿Me tienes miedo Ranma Saotome?-

-Oye Kuno... ¿no encontraste mejor hora para venir a molestar?- le gritó enfadada Akane

-Oh hermosa Akane Tendo- respondió Kuno al verla –Tu belleza salvaje me domina...-

Akane se sorprendió y Ranma levantó la cabeza de su puesto, cruzó los brazos y con mirada de desdén le dijo –Que tipo tan pesado, como se nota que no te conoce Akane...-

-¡Cállate!- fue la respuesta enérgica de ella

Entonces Kuno se abalanzó blandiendo su espada de madera sobre Ranma, quien a su vez le respondió con un poderoso golpe que lo dejó noqueado y lo mandó a volar por los aires.

-Este Kuno cuando aprenderá... nunca podrá ganarme...- dijo vanidosamente Ranma

-Eso lo veremos Ranma Saotomeeeeee...- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Kuno antes de aterrizar de cabeza en el patio de la escuela.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ustedes llegaron –dijo seriamente Soun tomando un poco de té

-Así es Tendo, y Ranma aún no se decide...- respondió Genma tomando un poco de té también

Genma y Soun guardaron silencio por largo tiempo, y lo único que hacían era tomar el té que Kasumi constantemente les llevaba.

-Akane tampoco se decide- dijo finalmente Soun

-Sólo queda un remedio Sr .Tendo- respondió decididamente Genma –Debemos idear un plan para que Akane y Ranma decidan casarse lo más pronto posible...-

-No será fácil Saotome- dijo Soun colocando el vaso de te sobre la mesita –Akane y Ranma viven peleando en todo momento y por cualquier cosa... creo que sería suficiente por ahora que Ranma y Akane comenzaran a llevarse bien-

-Comprendo Tendo- dijo secamente Saotome y apuró su té.

Ding Dong Ding Dang, volvió a sonar la campana de la escuela anunciando la terminación de las clases.

-Ranma, ¿vendrás con nosotros?- dijo Hiroshi al acercarse a su puesto

-No creo... debo hacer una cosas antes de regresar a casa- se excusó Ranma

-Bueno, es una lástima... nos vemos Ranma, sayounara!!!!- respondió Hiroshi y se marchó.

-¿Dónde estará Akane?- se preguntó Ranma mientras la buscaba por otro el salón –¿Será que sigue molesta por lo que pasó a la hora del almuerzo?... ¡pero es que realmente cocina mal!-

-Adiós Ranma- dijo una voz a su espalda

-Eh.. ah... Sayounara Daisuke- respondió y bajó por las escaleras.

Al salir al patio principal, siguió buscando a Akane pero no la encontró. -Seguro que se fue con Yuka o Asami... bueno... la iba a invitar a comer okonomiyakis pero creo que iré solo...- se dijo así  
mismo y se marchó.

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó Akane al cerrar la puerta y quitarse los zapatos.

Kasumi se asomó y le sonrió –Que bien Akane, ¿pero dónde está Ranma?-

Akane frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada –Hmmmm... no sé, debe estar donde Shampoo cenando una sopa de tallarines o donde Ukyo comiendo okonomiyakis con camarón...- dijo secamente

-Hmm, ya veo- dijo Kasumi –Están nuevamente de pelea-

-¡Es un insensible!- exclamó enojada Akane y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Vestido a la antigua usanza japonesa, un hombre joven caminaba lentamente por las calles de Nerima mientras revisaba los tableros de los diferentes Dojos con los que se topaba.

-Recuerdo que el Dojo Tendo quedaba por aquí- se dijo así mismo –Espero encontrarlo y encontrarla a ella también...- suspiró profundamente y reanudó su búsqueda.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó el hombre al cabo de un rato –¡Aún sigue estando aquí!-. Releyó nuevamente el tablero para asegurarse y procedió a abrir el enorme portón de madera y entró.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- exclamó fuertemente el hombre al pararse en el umbral de la puerta de entrada

Kasumi, que estaba en la cocina lo oyó, –Vaya, hay visitas- se dijo así misma y se apresuró a salir

-Buenas- dijo Kasumi al pararse en la puerta –¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?- y le sonrió

El hombre respondió a su sonrisa cortésmente y le preguntó -¿Realmente este es el Dojo Tendo?-

-Si- respondió Kasumi –Así es...-

-Entonces... aquí aún debe vivir Akane Tendo- continuó el hombre

-Si, es mi hermana menor- respondió Kasumi y volvió a sonreír, –Espérala un momento, ya viene- y lo invitó a pasar a la salita y ella subió hacia la habitación de Akane.

Toc, Toc, Toc –¿Akane, estás?- preguntó Kasumi

-Un momento- respondió Akane y no tardó en abrir la puerta

-¿Dime Kasumi?- preguntó al ver a su hermana

-Un chico te busca, está esperándote en la salita- dijo ella -¿Qué?- exclamó Akane sorprendida –Está bien, ya bajo-, cerró la puerta y bajó junto con su hermana.

-Hola, yo soy Akane Tendo- dijo ella al llegar a la salita y saludar al desconocido

-¡Estás más hermosa que nunca Akane!- exclamó el muchacho extasiado al verla

Akane quedó anonadada y confundida y le preguntó –Disculpa, ¿acaso te conozco?-

-¡Oh, claro que si!- respondió el hombre alegremente –Sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no me recuerdas... mi nombre de Fujii Hirokatsu...-

-¿Hirokatsu?- dijo Akane extrañada tratando de recordarlo. Entonces el muchacho aprovechando un momento de desatención de Akane, introdujo velozmente su mano al bolsillo y sacó un puñado de polvo y lo sopló a la cara de Akane sin que ella en ningún momento se percatara de sus movimientos. Akane quedó impávida con la mirada ausente.

-Mírame a lo ojos Akane...- dijo el joven y ella obedeció

-¡Hirokatsu!- exclamó emocionada –¡Claro!, ya te recuerdo... ¡íbamos juntos al jardín de infantes!-

-Me alegra que me recuerdes hermosa Akane- respondió Hirokatsu alegremente

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó Ranma y lo primero que vio fue a Akane hablando entretenidamente con un desconocido. –¿Y ese quién será?- se preguntó a sí mismo y se dirigió hacia ellos

-Hola Akane- dijo Ranma al llegar –¿Quién es tu amigo?-

Akane miró a Ranma y sonrió –Ranma, te presento a Fujii Hirokatsu, íbamos juntos al jardín de infantes y hasta ahora lo vuelvo a verlo de nuevo-

-¡Vaya!- dijo él –Mucho gusto en conocerte Hirokatsu... soy Ranma Saotome...-

-Igualmente Ranma Saotome- respondió Hirokatsu –Pero tenía entendido que Akane sólo tenía dos hermanas mayores...-

-Así es- respondió Akane amablemente –Ranma y tío Genma, su papá, viven aquí en el Dojo-

-Ranma es el prometido de Akane- interrumpió Kasumi al llegar mientras repartía té para todos.

-¿Así que prometido de Akane?- exclamó Hirokatsu mañosamente y un gesto malicioso se dibujó en su rostro. Ranma lo advirtió y se le hizo muy extraño, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

-Bueno- retomó la palabra Akane –Eso lo acordaron nuestros padres-

-Si, así fue- complementó Ranma

Entonces Hirokatsu se dirigió a Akane nuevamente y le dijo suavemente –Sígueme contando de ti linda Akane, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría conocer- y le sonrió afectuosamente

-Si- respondió igualmente Akane y salió con él de la sala, mientras seguía hablando sin parar.

-Vaya, que extraño...- se dijo Ranma –Nunca había visto hablar a Akane con tanta efusividad con un extraño y menos con un tipo tan grosero... por otro lado, parece que ya se le olvidó lo del almuerzo...- frunció el ceño y prefirió ir hacia su habitación.

Ranma abrió la ventana de la habitación para respirar un poco de aire fresco, pero lo primero que vio fue a Hirokatsu y a Akane sentados a la orilla del estanque muy juntos hablando tiernamente el uno al otro. Ranma sintió que algo se le revolvía por dentro y exclamó –¡Que haga lo que quiera!- cerró la ventana violentamente y se acostó a dormir.

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantas cosas en tu vida Akane dijo Hirokatsu suavemente –Me alegra mucho por tu prometido-

-¿Ranma?... ojalá Ranma fuera como tú- dijo Akane melancólicamente –Pero es un insensible, majadero y pervertido... además yo no he dicho que me casaré con él... ese fue un arreglo  
entre papá y Tío Genma...-

-Si no lo amas, no deberías casarte con él, no serías feliz Akane, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo Hirokatsu capciosamente

Akane lo miró a sus ojos fijamente –Tal vez tengas razón- le dijo tiernamente y volvió su mirada el pez que nadaba en el estanque

Entonces Hirokatsu dijo en voz baja –¡Es el momento!- y se dirigió a Akane. –Akane, he compuesto una canción para ti, escúchala por favor...-

-¡Estaría encantada!- dijo Akane y volvió a sonreírle

Hirokatsu esbozó una extraña sonrisa maliciosa y empezó a cantar, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Akane. -Mira mis ojos dulce niña mira los ojos que te ven, percibe el amor que guardo en ellos, siente este amor que es para ti. Mira mis ojos dulce niña, mira, míralos bien....-. Akane miraba a Hirokatsu como una autómata.

-Tu no amas a Ranma, ¿cierto Akane?- preguntó Hirokatsu

-Yo no amo a Ranma- respondió Akane haciendo eco de sus palabras como un robot

-Tu no te casarás con Ranma, ¿verdad Akane?- continuó él

-Yo no me casaré con Ranma- respondió nuevamente Akane en el mismo tono

-Me alegra mucho escucharlo Akane- exclamó sonriente y complacido Hirokatsu, entonces le dio un beso en la frente, Akane salió de esa especie de trance y le sonrió, y siguieron conversando animadamente como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- bostezó Ranma mientras se desperezaba –Creo que iré a entrenar un poco...- se dijo, entonces se levantó, se estiró un poco y bajó hacia el Dojo, pero por curiosidad caminó primero hacia el jardín vio aún a Akane hablando con Hirokatsu, sentado en la orilla del estanque, ¡pero lo peor era que él tenía la mano de ella ente sus manos! Ranma se los quedó mirando con rabia contenida, pero también muy sorprendido, entonces decidió acercárseles.

-¿Se te olvidó nuestro entrenamiento de hoy Akane?- dijo irónicamente Ranma

Akane volteó a mirarlo y le dijo –Oh, cierto Ranma... pero sabes hoy no practicaremos, quiero quedarme un rato mas la lado de Hirokatsu, es que hace mucho que no nos vemos- volteó la cara hacia él y le sonrió tiernamente –Espero comprendas...-

Ranma no daba crédito ni a lo que veía ni mucho menos a lo que escuchaba, ¿qué Akane lo estuviera rechazando?, pero peor aún, ¿qué un desconocido tocara su mano sin que ella no lo hubiera mandado a volar hasta Korea?

Ranma se contuvo y exclamó –¡Haz lo que quieras!, ¡después no te quejes cuando Shampoo venga buscarme!- y dicho esto se fue sumamente enojado, apretando los puños

-No entiendo porque se pone así...- dijo confundida Akane, pero lo olvidó muy pronto y siguió embelesada con Hirokatsu

-¡Definitivamente no entiendo a Akane!- decía Ranma mientras entrenaba –Si yo le toco un dedo, ¡me termina golpeando siempre!- y estrelló con furia una patada en el aire -¡Pero viene ese tipo y no le hace absolutamente nada!... ¡yyyyaaaaaahhhhh!- dio un doble salto mortal y cayó en el suelo, pero no se levantó, dio un puñetazo y exclamó con rabia –¿Qué rayos le sucede a Akane?-

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó Nabiki al cerrar la puerta

-¡Nabiki!- la reprendió Kasumi –Me tenías preocupada porque no llegabas y ya es muy tarde…-

Nabiki se quedó extrañada y le respondió –Pero si le dije a Ranma que te dijera, Kasumi...-

-El no me dijo nada...- contestó ella -Pero bueno, no importa...- entonces alzó la voz y gritó –¡Familia!... ¡la cena está lista!, ¡todos a la mesa!-

Como un rayo llegaron, se sentaron y empezaron a devorar el maestro Happosai y Genma. Nabiki, Kasumi y Soun también se sentaron, al poco rato llegó Ranma y por último, Akane con Hirokatsu.

-¿Y este quién es?- preguntó extrañada Nabiki al verlo

-Deja que me presente...- interrumpió Hirokatsu –Me llamó Fujii Hirokatsu y es un honor para mi conocer al padre y a las hermanas de mi hermosa Akane- e hizo una suave venía

-¡Estoy segura de que ellos también se alegran de conocerte!- le dijo Akane risueña. Todos dejaron de comer y se quedaron viendo a Akane y a Hirokatsu un tanto sorprendidos

-¿Te sientes bien Akane?- preguntó extrañada Nabiki

-¡Maravillosamente!- exclamó efusivamente Akane -Hoy ha sido un día especial y la llegada de Hirokatsu me ha alegrado aún más- volvió a decir sonriente y apretando el brazo de Hirokatsu  
contra si

Ranma había reanudado la cena, comiendo lo más rápido que podía y llenando frenéticamente su boca de comida, pero al escuchar a Akane casi de ahoga con un trozo de patata que se fue por mal camino y apenas pudo terminar de tragarla. Miró a Akane con ojos encendidos de furia, puso el plato bruscamente sobre la mesa y dijo secamente –Permiso...- y se dirigió hacia Akane –Espero que sigas disfrutando tu maravilloso día...- y salió en dirección hacia las escaleras.

-Vaya- dijo Akane tontamente –No entiendo porque se pone así...-, entonces Hirokatsu volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa maliciosa, pero no se dio cuenta de que Nabiki lo advirtió

Nabiki lo quedó mirando fijamente –Hmmmmm... aquí sucede algo extraño...- se dijo así misma y siguió comiendo, pero sin perder de vista a Hirokatsu.

Esa noche fue una cena muy agradable para la familia Tendo, sin Ranma en la mesa, no había peleas ni con Akane ni con Genma. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Soun y Genma se retiraron a jugar una partida de Shogi, mientras que el maestro decidió dar una ronda nocturna.

-Vamos Hirokatsu- lo invitó Akane –Sube conmigo, como esta noche dormirás aquí, te enseñaré tu habitación-

Hirokatsu le sonrió y le dijo tiernamente –Realmente eres muy hermosa Akane Tendo, no sabes cuanto me alegro en haber regresado, para poder estar a tu lado por siempre- y se retiraron  
también.

Kasumi y Nabiki recogieron la loza de la mesa. -Dime Kasumi interrumpió Nabiki –¿No notas algo extraño en Akane?-

Kasumi se detuvo y pensó por un rato –esta tarde cuando llegó de la escuela venía muy enojada con Ranma, luego llegó ese muchacho y ha estado así como la vez desde ese momento...-

-Hmmmm...- volvió a susurrar Nabiki -Es extraño... Akane nunca es tan, tan amable… - y ambas terminaron de recoger la mesa.

-¿Ha pensando en algo señor Saotome?- preguntó Soun al mover una ficha

-Aún no se me ocurre nada Tendo- contestó Genma y movió su ficha

-De seguir las cosas así... Akane y Ranma nunca se casarán... – dijo gravemente Tendo y movió en el tablero

-Si... además para complicar aún más las cosas, Ranma no parece muy contento con la presencia de ese muchacho amigo de Akane agregó Genma y movió su ficha

-Si... es extraño el comportamiento de Akane... sólo espero que lo que vaya a suceder ayude a mejorar la relación entre Akane y Ranma- continuó Soun y realizó su jugada

-¡Jaque!- exclamó jubiloso Genma –¡Creo que le volví a ganar Tendo!-

-¡Es un tramposo Saotome!- gritó Soun enojado –¡Aprovechó que estaba distraído!-. Pero Genma ya no lo escuchaba y celebraba a grandes carcajadas su victoria.

Ranma por más que trataba de concentrarse en sus trabajos de la escuela, no podía... el comportamiento tan amable de Akane y la sonrisa maliciosa que había advertido en Hirokatsu cuando se conocieron.

-¡Qué le sucede a Akane?- se repetía en todo momento. Luchó una o dos horas para intentar hacer los deberes, pero al final se rindió. -¡No!... definitivamente hoy no puedo...- se dijo así mismo entre rabioso y desesperanzado –Y ni modo de pedirle ayuda a Akane, debe estar muy ocupada... ¡Jum!- frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, sin poder ocultar su enojo.

-Es una hermosa noche, ¿no crees Akane?- dijo románticamente Hirokatsu al contemplar la luna desde su habitación. Akane se acercó a la ventana y contempló el enorme astro, que esa noche brillaba más que nunca

-Luna de verano...- dijo ella –Me gusta la luna de verano, es grande, es bella....-

-Es una Luna tan hermosa como tu, mi linda Akane- prosiguió Hirokatsu al acercársele. Akane lo miraba con sus ojos aceituna y seguía contemplado la luna

-Si... esta noche es más hermosa que nunca- dijo finalmente ella y volvió a dirigirse a Hirokatsu -Ya es hora de descansar Hirokatsu, debo retirarme...-

-Si Akane- respondió Hirokatsu –Pero antes de irte, quiero que escuches mi canción por última vez esta noche, ¿si, por favor?-

Akane aceptó sonriendo y nuevamente Hirokatsu quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de ella mientras entonaba la balada. -Mira mis ojos dulce niña mira los ojos que te ven, percibe el amor que guardo en ellos, siente este amor que es para ti. Mira mis ojos dulce niña, mira, míralos bien....-

Apenas hubo terminado, volvió a dibujarse en su rostro esa sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo –Deberías pensar en un nuevo prometido...-

Akane aún lo miraba, pero su mirada esa fría e inexpresiva y le respondió –Si, debo pensar en un nuevo prometido...-

Hirokatsu al escucharla sonrió ampliamente y le dijo –Duerme Akane...- y le dio un beso en su frente, Akane le sonrió y salió de su habitación en dirección a la de ella.

-¡Vaya, que entretenida estabas Akane!- exclamó sarcásticamente Ranma al verla llegar

Akane se asustó al verlo, –¿Qué haces aquí Ranma?- gritó

-Pues la verdad...- respondió Ranma –Vine hace una hora para que me explicaras lo de matemáticas para mañana y hasta ahora regresas....-

-Oh, lo siento mucho Ranma- respondió Akane tranquilamente –Pero es que al lado de Hirokatsu no siento el tiempo correr- sonrió muy contenta, rememorando rápidamente lo ocurrido entre ellos ese día.

Ranma se la quedó mirando, si las miradas mataran, ella hubiera quedado fulminada... sentía algo en el pecho que lo oprimía y estrujaba y a la vez ese mismo algo no lo dejaba hablar.

Pudo con mucho esfuerzo coordinar algunas palabras y exclamó –¡Vaya!, parece que ese recién aparecido venido de quien sabe donde es más importante que yo ahora, ¿eh Akane?-

Akane lo quedó mirando con cara de no entender ni cinco de lo que él le decía e insinuaba y le dijo –No entiendo porque te pones así Ranma, cualquier diría que entre nosotros hay algo y que estás celoso...-

Ranma al escucharla apretó fuertemente el puño de sus manos y logró contenerse, recogió los libros del escritorio de Akane y se limitó a decirle –No te entiendo Akane, pero veo que has tomado una decisión… ¡haz lo que quieras!... ¡me tiene sin cuidado!- y salió de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar de un portazo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir por más que lo intentaba, Ranma daba vueltas pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. -¡Demonios!- exclamó enojado –¡Como la detesto!... ¡y lo peor es que no me deja dormir!-

Volvió a hacer el esfuerzo nuevamente para quedarse dormido, pero todo fue inútil, a su mente venía Hirokatsu y el extraño comportamiento de Akane, pero lo peor de todo era que eso que  
sentía y que lo carcomía como un fuego salvaje por dentro.

-Un sólo día y ese Hirokatsu ha logrado acaparar la atención de Akane...- se decía refunfuñando así mismo –Además, ese tipo es un pesado y un grosero, pero lo más extraño es su sonrisa... si, en realidad es lo que menos me gusta... por otro lado, creo que es hora de que empiece a buscar la razón del cambio de comportamiento en Akane....-

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana se colaron por la ventana de la habitación de Ranma y fueron a dar directamente a sus ojos. Ranma se acurrucó más, después de una mala noche lo que menos quería era levantarse. Así pasó un rato más hasta que un pensamiento asaltó súbitamente su mente.

-¡Rayos!, ¡llegaré tarde a la escuela!- se levantó de un brinco y se arregló a la velocidad de la luz –No entiendo porque Akane no me llamó... ¡uich!- farfullaba mientras se cambiaba

Bajó rápidamente a desayunar y se encontró a Kasumi y a Nabiki que estaban en la mesa.

-¡Ranma, que bien!, ya te despertaste!- dijo Kasumi sonriente al verlo –Ven, desayuna-

Ranma pegó un freno en seco –¿Nabiki?, ¿tu aún aquí?- preguntó sorprendido Ranma –¿Pero y Akane?-

-Aún es temprano Ranma- respondió Nabiki –Me sorprende que te hayas despertado temprano...-

-¿Pero y Akane?- volvió a preguntar Ranma

-Akane se levantó muy temprano, desayunó y se marchó con junto Hirokatsu a la escuela...- respondió Kasumi

-¡Ese tipo otra vez!- susurró Ranma enojado, entonces tomó a Nabiki por el brazo y exclamó –¡Vámonos Nabiki!, hoy no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela

Nabiki se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo, tomó su maleta y se fue con él.

-Vaya que extraño que Ranma no haya desayunado- se dijo Kasumi así misma y exclamó –¡Buen día chicos!-

-¿Sucede algo Ranma?- preguntó Nabiki al ver su ceño fruncido mientras caminaban hacia la escuela

-Nada que te interese Nabiki...- respondió tajantemente Ranma

-Pues yo no creo- dijo Nabiki –¿Estás celoso por Hirokatsu y el comportamiento de Akane con él?-

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!- exclamó Ranma enojado

-Hmmm... sabes Ranma, Akane se comporta de manera diferente, ¿no crees??- dijo Nabiki

Ranma se calmó y la miró –Entonces, ¿tu también has notado el cambio de actitud en Akane?-

-¡Claro Ranma!- respondió Nabiki –Nunca había visto a Akane comportarse de ese modo y menos con un chico...-

-¿Qué crees que le esté sucediendo Nabiki?- preguntó él tratando de hallar respuestas

-Pues no lo sé...- respondió Nabiki –Kasumi me dijo que desde que llegó Hirokatsu, Akane se estaba comportando de ese modo... tan... hmmm... amable-

-¿Amable?... ¡JA!- exclamó irónicamente Ranma –¡Mucho más que amable!... extraño... y lo que ha hecho ahora....- continuó Ranma con un tono de voz entre celoso y enojado –De irse a la escuela con ese tipo y ni siquiera esperarme.... ¡hmmmm!...-

-¿Estás celoso Ranma?-preguntó pícaramente Nabiki

-¡Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo!- respondió secamente Ranma

Nabiki lo miró y echó a reírse –¡Estás celoso Ranma!, ¡estás celoso Ranma!, ¡estás celoso Ranma!... ja ja ja- repetía Nabiki constantemente por todo el camino, mientras que Ranma, con sus  
manos apoyadas detrás de la cabeza trataba de no prestarle la más mínima atención.

Al llegar a la escuela Ranma subió rápidamente las escaleras y apresuró el paso hacia el salón. Al llegar vio a Akane hablando animadamente con sus amigas.

Ranma caminó hacia ella y la tocó en el hombro –Akane- dijo secamente –¿Puedo saber porque no me despertaste esta mañana?-

Akane lo miró y le dijo –Oh, lo siento Ranma, se me olvidó... es que le prometí a Hirokatsu que el sería mi nuevo acompañante para llegar temprano a la escuela, espero no te importe...-

-¿Qué qué?- Ranma abrió los ojos excesivamente sorprendido, desde ayer Akane le estaba dando sorpresas, pero ya esto era más allá del límite de su tolerancia. Akane volvió a darle la espalda y siguió hablando con sus amigas como si nada.

Ranma quedó atónito y confundido, se desplomó sobre su silla a meditar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Era un tanto ilógico, pero sentía muy dentro de su corazón que estaba perdiendo a Akane.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- se repetía otra vez –¡Esto es imposible!, ¡rayos!... ¡más vale que me apresure a averiguar que le sucede a Akane o esto empeorará má!... ¡demonios!-

No aguantó más. Definitivamente esa no era Akane, esa no era su Akane y debía acabar pronto con esa situación antes de que su profundo temor se convirtiera en una pesadilla real.

Apenas el reloj hubo tocado sus rítmicas campanadas de mediodía, Ranma salió disparado como un rayo hacia el 2F, el salón de Nabiki. Afortunadamente Kuno no andaba por ahí, así que localizó rápidamente a Nabiki almorzando y hablando de negocios con sus amigas.

-Nabiki- dijo Ranma al tocarle el hombro –Puedo... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor?...-

Nabiki miró a Ranma un tanto extrañada y se levantó –Seguro- le dijo.

-Vayamos a la azotea- dijo él –Es sobre Akane...-

-De acuerdo- respondió Nabiki y salieron del salón.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma?- preguntó Nabiki, al cerrar la puerta de la azotea

-Necesito tu ayuda...- respondió Ranma, apoyado en la reja mirando hacia el jardín

Hmmm... ¿Akane?- volvió a preguntar Nabiki

-Si...- respondió Ranma al darse la vuelta y mirar a Nabiki –Estoy seguro que a Akane le está sucediendo algo y que ese Hirokatsu tiene mucho que ver... quiero que me ayudes a averiguarlo...-

-¿Y porqué no lo haces tú, Ranma?- preguntó Nabiki

-¿Eres tonta o te haces?- le respondió sarcásticamente Ranma –No puedo presentarme como chica, ¡Akane me reconocería inmediatamente!, y menos como hombre...-

-Hmmmm... ya veo... bien, Serán 2000 yens- respondió Nabiki

-Por primera vez en mi vida no me interesa- respondió enérgicamente Ranma –Sólo... yo... yo sólo quiero recupe... este digo... sólo quiero ayudar a Akane-

Nabiki sonrió satisfecha y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos azules. -¿Pero porqué recurres a mí Ranma?- preguntó un tanto curiosa

Ranma volteó la mirada nuevamente hacia el jardín y respondió –No quiero que Akane piense que la estoy espiando, además...- y volvió a mirarla –Hirokatsu sospecharía de mi, para ti es más fácil acercarte...-

-Está bien Ranma- dijo finalmente Nabiki –De todas formas ese Hirokatsu no me simpatiza...-y dicho esto regresó nuevamente a su salón.

Ranma volvió a mirar al jardín y la vió caminando junto con Yuka y Asami riendo.

-Akane- murmuró suvamente Ranma –Mi...mi a... mi Akane- suspiró levemente y sus ojos se entristecieron un poco, dio vuelta y regresó también a clases.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió normalmente, solo que Ranma no se podía concentrar en absolutamente nada, miraba insistentemente a Akane tratando de adivinar que podía estarle sucediendo, pero ella solo se portaba de manera indiferente y ni siquiera lo determinaba.

Cuando el reloj volvió a sonar anunciando la salida, Akane recogió rápidamente sus útiles y salió presurosa sin ni siquiera despedirse. Ranma por su parte optó recoger su morral y seguirla, estaba totalmente decidido a descubrir a Hirokatsu.

Akane bajó las escaleras y caminó rápidamente, allí estaba Hirokatsu esperándola en la puerta de entrada a la escuela. Ranma se ocultó detrás tras un árbol mientras los observaba sin que ellos de percataran.

Hirokatsu tomó la mano de Akane y nuevamente la miró firmemente a sus ojos. -Akane, escúchame por favor- dijo Hirokatsu y volvió a entonar la canción -Mira mis ojos dulce niña mira los ojos que te ven, percibe el amor que guardo en ellos, siente este amor que es para ti. Mira mis ojos dulce niña, mira, míralos bien....-.

Akane nuevamente volvió a quedar como un zombi, mientras su mirada extraviada miraba los ojos de Hirokatsu fijamente. -Pienso que deberías olvidarte del compromiso con Ranma Saotome, Akane dijo Hirokatsu y esbozó nuevamente esa sonrisa

-Si... debo olvidarme del compromiso con Ranma- respondió mecánicamente Akane

-Creo que deberías amarme a mí Akane, a mí, hermosa Akane- dijo él nuevamente

-Si... yo te amo Fujii Hirokatsu- volvió a responder Akane automáticamente

-Me alegra mucho, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces mi amor!, ¡yo también te amo!- exclamó jubiloso y la besó en los labios, Akane correspondió a su beso y luego se marcharon tomados de la mano.

Ranma estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco. -¡Ese maldito!, ¡me las pagarás muy caro!- gritó extremadamente enfurecido y salió corriendo hacia ellos. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Hirokatsu?- exclamó Ranma muy agitado

-¿Ranma Saotome, nos estabas espiando acaso?- respondió calmadamente Hirokatsu

-¡Eso no te interesa!- respondió Ranma enfurecido –¡Akane es mi prometida!- y dirigió un puño hacia la cara de su contrincante

-¡Detente Ranma!- exclamó Akane –Desde que llegó Hirokatsu te has estado comportando como si estuvieras celoso y la verdad no entiendo por que!-

-¡Porque tal vez realmente lo estoy!- respondió Ranma con más rabia –¡Tu eres mi prometida!-

-¡Eso lo acordaron nuestros padres!- respondió enojada ella –Yo no pienso casarme contigo, ¡eres un fenómeno, un pervertido y no te quiero!... ¡yo amo a Hirokatsu!.... espero lo entiendas-

Ranma la miró con ira y resentimiento y una mezcla de odio y amor en su corazón hacia Akane, que sólo se traducían en auténticos celos.

-¡Ya escuchaste a Akane, Ranma!- exclamó Hirokatsu y esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo

Ranma lo miró desafiante y le dijo –Escúchame Hirokatsu, Akane es mi prometida ¡y seré sólo yo quien se case con ella!... esta Akane- y la señaló con el brazo –No es Akane... yo voy a recuperarla, ¡no importa lo que cueste!- y dicho esto se alejó lo mas rápido que pudo

-¡Nadie nos va a separar Akane!- dijo Hirokatsu frunciendo el seño y apretando aún mas fuerte la mano de ella.

Ranma regresó a casa, entro sumamente enojado y en su mente sólo penaba en la venganza contra Hirokatsu –¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- se repetía –¡Nadie, ni mucho menos él!-

Subió rápidamente a su habitación, dejó los libros y bajó nuevamente, pasó por delante de Kasumi quien quedó sorprendida al ver la actitud de Ranma, él ni siquiera la determinó ni preguntó por la cena. Ranma caminó directo al Dojo a entrenar y descargar su ira.

Al poco rato llegó Akane con Hirokatsu. –¡Ya llegamos!- gritó ella

-¡Que bien!- respondió Kasumi desde la cocina –Aún la cena no está-

Entonces Akane se dirigió a Hirokatsu. –¿Me ayudarás a estudiar?- le preguntó Akane sonriente

-Sabes que sí amor...- respondió Hirokatsu mirándola con ojos de borrego tierno y ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de ella.

En la cocina las ollas humeaban y un exquisito olor flotaba en el ambiente. Kasumi tomó una cucharita un platico pequeño y sirvió un poco del guiso y lo probó. –Hmmm, delicioso... ya está lista la cena-. Entonces fue sirviendo poco a poco en cada uno de los tazones y sirvió la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo, fue a llamar a cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

-Papá, tío Genma- dijo sonriente Kasumi al llegar a donde ellos estaban jugando la quintagésima partida de shogi del día y Soun volvía a ganarla, –La cena está lista- terminó de decirles

-¡Oh que bien!- exclamó Genma sonriendo y dándose unas palmadas sobre el estómago –¡Ya vamos Kasumi!-

Kasumi se retiró y se dirigió hacia el Dojo, abrió la puerta y vio a Ranma con su ropa de entrenamiento, practicando muy fuerte.

-Ranma, la cena está lista- dijo ella

-Ya voy...- respondió él secamente sin distraerse de los ejercicios

Kasumi lo miró con algo de preocupación y cerró la puerta, entonces sse dirigió hacia la habitación de Akane.

Toc Toc Toc, tocó Kasumi la puerta.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Akane

-Hora de cenar hermana- respondió Kasumi

-¡Ya bajamos!- dijo Akane y Kasumi se digirió hacia la habitación de Nabiki y tocó suavemente la puerta.

Nabiki abrió la puerta y Kasumi le dijo –Ya está lista la cena...-

-Gracias Kasumi- respondió ella, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras junto a su hermana.

-Nabiki...- dijo Kasumi

-Dime hermana- respondió ella

-¿Sabes que le sucede a Ranma?... lo notó muy extrañó- le dijo con voz de preocupación

-Estamos por averiguarlo- se limitó a responderle Nabiki

Akane y Hirokatsu fueron los últimos en legar a la mesa. Ranma comía sin dar muestras de inmutarse ante ellos, pero por dentro ansiaba que llegara el momento de sacar a ese aparecido de la vida de Akane. Akane y Hirokatsu se comportaban como una auténtica pareja de novios muy enamorados. Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun y Genma los miraban muy sorprendidos.

-Vaya, creo que Ranma no es el único...- comentó Kasumi –Nunca había visto a Akane comportarse así con un chico y menos con su prometido...-

-Si, es muy extraño...- comentó escépticamente Nabiki, entonces Akane las interrumpió

Ella y Hirokatsu se tomaron fuertemente de las manos y dijo –Familia, Hirokatsu y yo tenemos algo que decirles...- sonrió

-¿Algo que decirnos?- preguntó Soun confundido

-¿Qué es Akane?- preguntó Nabiki

-Hirokatsu y yo hemos decidido casarnos...- respondió ella calmadamente

-¿QUÉ?- exclamaron todos al tiempo, comida, plato y palillos rodaron por la mesa....

-¡Akane, te has vuelto loca!- exclamó Nabiki –¿Acaso ya olvidaste que ya tienes prometido?-

-Eso es cierto Akane- dijo fuertemente Kasumi

-Akane, hija...- exclamó Soun aún sin reponerse –¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?-

-Si Akane- interrumpió Genma –¡Explícanos que sucede!... ¡Ranma es tu prometido!-

Por su parte Ranma se quedó callado. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, pero no se imaginaba que tan pronto. La declaración de Akane lo había tomado por sorpresa, ahora más que nunca debía descubrir que estaba sucediendo con ella.

Akane volvió a tomar la palabra. –Papá, entre tu y tío Genma acordaron que yo debía casarme con Ranma, pero no lo haré, ¡porque yo amo a Hirokatsu!...-

-Padre...- dijo Hirokatsu a Soun –Yo también soy experto en combate de artes marciales sabré encargarme del Dojo Tendo sin problemas...-

Soun no daba crédito y dos géiseres comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos –Ohhhh!, ¡que locura es esta!, ¡que le voy a decir a tu madre!...- decía mientras sollozaba

-Cálmate papá... – le decía Kasumi tratando de consolarlo, entonces se dirigió a Akane enojada y le dijo –Akane, ¿cómo puedes tomar una decisión tan apresurada?-

Pero Akane no le prestó atención y se dirigió hacia Ranma. –Ranma, ya no hay compromiso... eres libre de escoger la chica que mas te guste, ¡te deseo mucha suerte!- y le sonrió, entonces Hirokatsu dijo a todos –Creo que hemos tomado la decisión correcta porque Akane y yo nos amamos y sé que seremos felices...-

Ranma se levantó, los miró y se dirigió hacia Hirokatsu. –¡Eso está por verse Fujii Hirokatsu!... – y caminó hacia la salida del comedor.

-¡Ranma!... ¿qué estás haciendo?- le gritó Genma

-Veo que no entenderás nunca Saotome... pero no importa, porque nos casaremos y eso es lo que importa...- le dijo Hirokatsu triunfante, –Por cierto, estás invitado a nuestra boda, será dentro de un mes...-

Ranma volteó y le lanzó una mirada enigmática –Ya lo veremos...- volvió a repetirle y se retiró.

Akane y Hirokatsu también se retiraron y subieron nuevamente a la habitación de ella, mientras que Kasumi y Genma trataban de calmar a Soun quien aún lloraba a lágrima suelta. Por su lado, Nabiki se levantó y subió sigilosamente las escaleras, caminó despacio y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Akane.

Nabiki caminó con cautela y en puntillas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, pegó el vaso de cristal que había traído consigo, en la puerta y luego pegó el oído al otro extremo del vaso y se dispuso a escuchar.

Hirokatsu volvió a cantar nuevamente la canción y cuando terminó dijo –Soy un hombre muy feliz Akane, ¡pronto será mi esposa!...-

-Si Hirokatsu, pronto seré tu esposa...- respondió Akane con ese mismo tono de voz mecánico

-Sabes, creo que Ranma Saotome y su padre deberían marcharse del Dojo... deberías decirle a tu padre que la presencia de ellos ya no es necesaria porque estaré yo para heredar y cuidar del Dojo y de toda la familia...- continuó él

-Si... le diré a papá que Ranma y tío Genma deben marcharse porque tu te encargaras del Dojo- dijo nuevamente Akane haciendo eco sin sentido de las palabras de su nuevo prometido

-Hmmmm... esto no me gusta para nada..- se dijo Nabiki frunciendo la frente –Creo que he descubierto lo que le sucede a Akane...- y sonrió maliciosamente –¡Tus días están contados Hirokatsu!...- y dicho esto se alejó con mucha cautela nuevamente y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Ranma.

Nabiki abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ranma sin tocar y lo encontró en boxer y sin camiseta, frenó abruptamente, lo miró detenidamente de pies a cabezas y sonrió.

-¡Ranma, me debes 3.000 yens y un par de fotos de la chica pelirroja!- exclamó Nabiki

-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendido Ranma, pero de inmediato reaccionó –¿Qué descubriste Nabiki?....-

Nabiki volvió a sonreírle, pasó y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. -Pues creo que tenías razón Ranma, Hirokatsu está detrás de la nueva Akane- dijo Nabiki –De alguna forma, creo que Hirokatsu ha hechizado a Akane y controla su mente...-

-¡Rayos!... ¡lo sabía!- exclamó triunfante Ranma –¡Sabía que Akane no podía estar haciendo esto sólo para fastidiarme!-

-Pues bien...- continuó Nabiki –Hirokatsu le cantó a Akane una extraña canción y luego empezó a decir cosas que Akane repetía como un robot...-

-¡Claro!, si controla su mente, significa que Akane no sabe lo que hace- volvió a exclamar Ranma excitado

-Ranma, ¡cállate y escúchame!- lo reprendió Nabiki –Hirokatsu le pidió a Akane que le dijera a papá que te echarán junto a tío Genma del Dojo porque él sería el nuevo heredero

-¡Ese cretino!- exclamó Ranma enojando, apretando fuertemente el puño –¡Canalla, miserable!, ¡me las pagará!... pero ahora debemos averiguar que tipo de hechizo tiene Akane y como romperlo...-

-El viejo libidinoso sería una buena opción- propuso Nabiki

Ranma sonrió y exclamó –¡Exacto!, ya debe haber regresado de su ronda nocturna-, entonces cogió su ropa, se puso su tradicional camisa roja con botones dorados, su pantalón azul y sus zapatos negros a la velocidad de un rayo y tomó a Nabiki por la mano y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el cuarto del Maestro Happosai.

Abrió la puerta violentamente y exclamó –¡Maestro, necesitamos su ayuda!-

Happosai se asustó y por poco rompe un hermoso brasier de delicado encaje rosa que tenía en sus manos contemplándolo. El viejo volteó enojado y le gritó -¡Ranma!... no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿o quieres matarme de un infarto?-

Entonces sacó de su ropa una bomba encendida y gritó –¡Happo Dai Karin!- y la lanzó sobre Ranma y Nabiki, Ranma la vio venir y con su cuerpo protegió a Nabiki de la explosión, cuando hubo pasado la humareda, Ranma y Nabiki se limpiaron, Ranma no le prestó atención a la bomba y continuó.

-Maestro, necesitamos su ayuda para romper el hechizo que Hirokatsu tiene sobre Akane-

-¿Hechizo?- preguntó extrañado el maestro ya mas calmado

-Así es maestro- dijo Nabiki –Creo que es por una canción...-

Un rayo atravesó la cabeza del maestro y exclamó –¿Una... una canción?-

-Si maestro- continuó Nabiki –Algo así... hmm... déjeme recordar... si, era... Mira mis ojos dulce niña mira los ojos que te ven, percibe el amor que guardo en ellos, siente este amor que es para ti. Mira mis ojos dulce niña, mira, míralos bien....-

-¿Estás segura Nabiki?- gritó al maestro abriendo aún más sus enormes ojos de par en par –¡Es la Canción de los Amores Perdidos!-

-¿La Canción de los Amores Perdidos?- exclamaron Ranma y Nabiki sin comprender.

El maestro dejó a un lado el brasier, sacó su pipa y empezó a fumar calmadamente. –Siéntense...- les dijo –Les contará la leyenda de la Canción de los Amores Perdidos...-

Nabiki y Ranma obedecieron y se sentaron frente a él. El maestro aspiró su pipa y comenzó. –Bien, hace 3.500 años en China gobernaba la dinastía Tsung y a la cabeza estaba la emperatriz Lii- Chan, era una mujer muy hermosa y había logrado mantenerse en el poder muchos años gracias a un poderoso y secreto hechizo, la canción de los amores perdidos que sólo ella sabia usar...-

-Vamos maestro...- apresuró Ranma –No es la hora de la clase de historia antigua China debo... ejem... ¡debemos ayudar a Akane!-.

-¡Cálmate Ranma!- lo reprendió Happosai y continuó –Pues bien, Lii-Chan había descubierto el secreto de dominar la voluntad de los hombres y ponerlos a su favor. Muchos generales, reyes y  
emperadores enemigos de China, caían a sus pies después que ella los citaba en su palacio. Les ofrecía un gran banquete y luego los hechizaba cantándoles esa canción mirándolos fijamente a sus ojos, entonces lograba que ellos se "enamoraran" perdidamente de ella y nunca más volvían a sus países a ver sus esposas o sus novias porque se quedaban con Lii-Chan como sus fieles sirvientes. Esto ocasionó muchas muertes y cruentas guerras por destruir a la emperatriz. A la hora de su muerte, Lii-Chan juró que nunca más nadie volvería a entonar esa canción… no entiendo como Hirokatsu la conoce...-

-¡No importa como la aprendió maestro!- exclamó Ranma –¡Lo que importa ahora es como romper el hechizo!-

-Si maestro- dijo Nabiki –Debe haber una forma...-

El maestro volvió a fumar su pipa con toda la paciencia del caso y volvió a hablar –Si hay una forma...-

-¡Díganos cuál es maestro!- exclamó agitado Ranma

-El amor verdadero- fue la respuesta del viejo

-¿El amor verdadero?- preguntó Ranma sin entender

-¡Claro!- exclamó Nabiki –Lii-Chan con la canción lograba un falso enamoramiento y por eso hechizaba a todos los hombres y lo contrario de lo falso es lo verdadero, el amor verdadero-

Correcto Nabiki- dijo el Happosai felicitándola –Sólo el amor verdadero de aquel que ame a quien está embrujado por la canción, podrá romper el hechizo...-

-Sólo tienes que decirle a Akane que la amas, Ranma- dijo Nabiki pícaramente –Así Akane volverá a ser tu prometida...-

Ranma se los quedó mirando, con un gesto indescriptible, entre rabia, temor, sorpresa y agrado. Se quedó callado y salió de la habitación hacia el Dojo.

Ranma se sentó frente al altar en el Dojo mientras meditaba –¡Rayos!, porque las cosas siempre tienen que pasar así... ¿y si no funciona?...- respiró profundamente. –Bueno, creo que vale la pena intentarlo... no permitiré que Akane se case con ese recién aparecido de Hirokatsu- y apretando el puño fuertemente lo estrelló contra el piso, se levantó rápidamente y salió.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Akane totalmente resuelto, pero no los encontró. Se asomó a la ventana y los vio abrazados, sentados a la orilla del estanque.

-¡Prepárate para perder!- susurró en tono vengativo Ranma –¡Ahora lamentarás haberle echo esto a un Saotome!-, y salió de la habitación apresuradamente en dirección al jardín.

-¡Te vengo a retar Fujii Hirokatsu!- exclamó atronadoramente Ranma –¡Ya conozco tu hechizo sobre Akane!-

Hirokatsu se sorprendió mucho al verse descubierto, no esperaba que Ranma se enterara tan pronto, pero rápidamente retomó su gesto habitual y sonrió maliciosamente.

Los gritos de Ranma habían llamado la atención de la familia y todos se encontraban en la puerta del jardín observando la escena.

-¿Un hechizo?- exclamó Soun

-Eso dijo Ranma, Tendo –dijo Genma haciendo eco aun sin entender

Por su parte, Hirokatsu había tomado posición de combate, igual que Ranma al retarlo. -El hecho de que hayas descubierto mi secreto, no significa que lo puedas romper Saotome- dijo Hirokatsu sonriendo pérfidamente

-¡Eso lo veremos después!- respondió Ranma –Ahora escúchame, si yo gano, te marcharás de aquí para siempre y nos dejarás, ejem... digo, dejarás a Akane en paz, pero si yo pierdo mi padre y yo nos marcharemos del Dojo inmediatamente, ¿aceptas?-

-Atractiva propuesta- dijo Hirokatsu volviendo a sonreír –¡Ahora prepárate para salir de una buena vez por todas de la vida de Akane!... ¡ahhhhh!- y se abalanzó sobre Ranma

Ranma sonrió y susurró –¡Ahora!- y respondió al ataque de su contrincante.

Era una lucha muy pareja. Hirokatsu respondía muy bien en la defensa y también en el ataque, al igual que Ranma. Pero en un momento de distracción, Hirokatsu logró asestar una violenta patada en el estómago de Ranma, quien salió disparado y fue a estrellarse contra la pared.

Ranma quedó estampado y cayó pero se recuperó rápidamente, lo cual dejó a Hirokatsu sin aliento mirándolo con sus ojos bien abiertos. –¡No puede ser!, ¡te apliqué mi mejor golpe y te levantas como si nada!-

Ranma sonrió y le dijo –¡Ahora conocerás mi mejor técnica!...- se preparó para el contraataque

Ranma le propinaba una serie de puñetazos a Hirokatsu muy velozmente, y este entretenido en la defensa no se percataba que estaba caminando en espiral, Ranma seguía calmadamente  
atacándolo y Hirokatsu defendiéndose.

-Ahora es el momento...- dijo Ranma y le sonrió enigmáticamente a su enemigo y detuvo sus puños. Hirokatsu quedó confundido al ver la actitud de Ranma. –¿Qué estás tramando?- preguntó

Ranma lo miró fijamente y se inclinó un poco para tomar impulso, luego alzó su brazo empuñado y gritó con todas sus fuerza –¡La técnica del Dragón Volador!, ¡ahoraaaaaa!!!!!-

Al escucharlo, Hirokatsu reaccionó pero ya era muy tarde, estaba atrapado en el torbellino de su propia energía, perdió el sentido y por la misma fuerza del impacto, salió volando por los aires y fue lanzado muy lejos de la casa Tendo.

-¡Le ganó!- exclamó excitada Nabiki

-¡Ahhh!, ¡ese es mi hijo!- exclamó Saotome

Ranma jadeaba, respirando rápidamente, entonces se acercó al estanque donde aún se encontraba Akane sentada. Ella había visto todo lo que sucedía pero no reaccionaba. Ranma se sentó a su lado y clavó la mirada en sus grandes ojos aceituna, no percibió nada, totalmente vacía.

-Akane- empezó a llamarla suavemente Ranma, pero ella no reaccionaba –Akane, ¡Akane mírame!- insistía él

-¡Hirokatsu!- exclamó Akane –¿Dónde esta él, Ranma?-

-Se ha marchado- respondió secamente Ranma

-¡Ranma!- exclamó eufórica Akane –¡No tienes derecho!, ¡porque hiciste que se marchara si yo lo amo!- entonces se levantó bruscamente y sacó un mazo de madera de la nada e intentó  
golpearlo. Ranma reaccionó rápidamente y evitó que ella acertara en su cabeza.

-Aún sigue hechizada... no hay remedio, tendré que hacerlo- se dijo Ranma así mismo.

Entonces sujetó a Akane fuertemente por los brazos, mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por soltarse. -Akane, ¡mírame a los ojos!- le decía Ranma, pero ella seguía forcejeando. –Akane, ¡mírame!- insistió él, entonces ella dirigió sus ojos hacia los de Ranma, los vio fijamente y se detuvo.

Ranma sintió algo cálido en su corazón y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tragó saliva en seco y susurro –Akane... yo... este... yo quiero, quiero decirte algo...-. Akane no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos e hizo un gesto de incomprensión

Ranma sintió como esa tibieza se iba tornando en una hoguera y las palabras se le trababan, volvió a hacer un esfuerzo y continuó. –Akane, yo quiero que vuelvas a ser mi prometida nuevamente porque yo... –sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo oscuro –Yo te amo Akane Tendo... eres linda cuando ríes y también cuando lloras, me gustas cuando duermes y cuando estás celosa... me gusta estar a tu lado y por siempre estarlo...-

La mirada de Akane que hasta el momento había permanecido fría, vacía e inexpresiva fue iluminada por una chispa y sus ojos recobraron la frescura, calidez y viveza de siempre.

-Ran... Ranma- susurró Akane con voz entrecortada –¿Lo.. lo dices en serio?-

Ranma sonrió –Logré romper el hechizo de la Canción de los Amores Perdidos...- dijo

La mirada de Akane se entristeció –Entonces, ¿todo lo que dijiste, es mentira?- preguntó ella desilusionada

Ranma respondió con otra sonrisa más cálida qe la primera –Si fuera mentira Akane, yo no hubiera podido romper el embrujo que Hirokatsu tenía sobre ti...-

Akane sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente, acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, Ranma reaccionó y también la abrazó.

-Sabes Ranma...- susurró románticamente Akane –A mi también me gusta estar a tu lado y por siempre estarlo...-

Akane dejó de abrazarlo, pero esta vez fue Ranma quien tomó la iniciativa, acarició suavemente el rostro de su prometida, mirándola tiernamente, entonces acercó sus labios a los de ella y plasmó en ellos un dulce y tierno beso.

Soun y Genma no cabían en sí de tanta felicidad, sacaban abanicos y los sacudían al viento alegremente. -Después de todo Soun- decía Genma –¡No tendremos que planear como casarlos!-

-¡Si!- respondió muy contento Soun –Esto es mucho más de lo que yo esperaba!-

-Que linda pareja hacen...- dijo Kasumi suavemente al verlos y sonreír.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Nabiki –¡Sabía que esto sucedería!-, entonces sacó la videocámara y empezó a grabarlos. –¡Que buen día!,¡ 3.000 yens, fotos de la chica pelirroja y una escena más para mi video!-.

FIN

Lucy Saotome


End file.
